


“Stephen”逃婚受惩罚的故事

by Yoyo1996



Category: Fake News, Fake News FPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Forced to face reality, M/M, Object Insertion, Post-"Marriage Defending", Punishment, Same-Sex Marriage, Stephen's "Stephen"'s cousin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: 设定是报告扣实施了自己的捍卫婚姻计划（梗出自這個clip：http://www.cc.com/video-clips/1qu0ts/the-colbert-report-how-to-ruin-same-sex-marriages），逃婚后被自己知情的表哥骗回来，被和Jonathan关在了一起Jonathan往他屁股里塞了（），让他面对现实（顺说TCR这段太经典了，没看过的墙裂推荐去看一下，“真情流露”，扣熊哭戏出神入化）





	“Stephen”逃婚受惩罚的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 起初开脑洞的聊天记录：
> 
> 我想看這個囧跟報告演出Jonathan 被在婚禮丟了以後的後續 http://t.cn/R9P9UhC
> 
> 這個可能會由表哥強行把兩人找來（表哥還要先跟Jonathan 解釋自己不是逃婚那傢伙）然後報告會想逃，結果一開門就看到Jonathan（ 如圖所見）看著他，表哥把門鎖了表示自己半天後回來，兩個人沒把事情說清楚就再鎖半天
> 
> 然後Jonathan 可能本來想好好談被報告的恐同症弄得火氣上升抓住對方領子對他大聲說「你跟我都很清楚你就是個gay！」然後報告會各種藉口各種理由一言不合就說出了自己完全不愛男性這類的話，被強行壓倒問「你敢說你現在沒有感覺？」
> 
> 從noncon 變成 半推半就，因為報告以前就有這個情況而且Jonathan 在氣頭上要向他證明他只是在騙他自己就把他手綁起來拉上床（這地點大概是表哥隨便租的旅館房間）把人上了，被上的時候報告還一直說「I'm not gay 」之類的話最後說著說著就哭了，因為他的確喜歡這個
> 
> 「我沒有同意所以這不算gay sex！」報告哭著說，「so what you said is I'm raping you?」 Jonathan 說，「男人才不會被強姦，而且我又沒有穿著小短褲半夜在外面浪，所以這不成立！」報告說，「你穿小短褲半夜在外面參加過派對沒錯」Jonathan 頭上三條線
> 
> 哭著哭著把捍衛婚姻那套全說出來了，Jonathan 根本操不下去「我現在懷疑，I'm not fucking your ass ,I'm fucking your brain 」，「YOU ARE!!!!」報告尖叫「EVERY TIME !!」，「What？」，「每次你都害我大腦癱瘓！My brain know I'm not gay !!But my dick say otherwise!!」

-

報告雙手被綁著舉過頭，塞在嘴裡的布料有他自己的味道，一邊想著自己不是gay一邊忍著不要調整姿勢讓Jonathan 更容易操到自己的前列腺

「是這邊吧」Jonathan 說著對準了報告的前列腺撞了下去，被堵住嘴的人發出悶哼「我就知道」Jonathan 開始不斷的頂撞那個點，報告扭著腰想閃躲被扣著腰壓在床上無法動彈，在他極度接近極限時Jonathan 停下了，他退出報告體內並抽掉他嘴裡的布料，「你幹什麼！？」報告叫，「所以你是想要的」抽身的人說

「Hell no」報告說，「你自找的」Jonathan 坐在旁邊拿起手機玩遊戲，他等到報告完全軟了才又開始操他，一樣操到他快射就停，並且問了一樣的問題「你要還是不要一次完美又滿足的gay sex」，「I'm not gay!!」報告一樣的回答，之後從第三次起Jonathan 就改用手指了

「你們到底談好了沒」約定的時間到表哥把門打開時報告穿好衣服神色怪異，Jonathan 則是不太開心的說「如果你想把you know what處理了，我的手機號碼在我給你的電話裡」說完Jonathan 就走了，「你不走嗎？」表哥問坐在椅子上的報告，「沒事，我去一下洗手間」報告躲進廁所快速的脫掉褲子

「你還沒好嗎？」表哥在門外問「不是要一起吃午餐？」，「我肚子不舒服你自己去吧」報告喊，「ok」表哥離開了房間，報告蹲在浴缸裡手指插入體內試著找到他必須拿出來的東西，一隻拋棄式的舊式手機，包保險套裡被Jonathan在最後塞進他的體內「裡面有我的電話」他當著他的面把手機裝入套子塞進他體內深處

「你有什麼毛病！」報告一發現他打算把手機塞進他體內就叫，「給你一個找回自己的機會」Jonathan把手機塞進他體內然後推到最裡面抽出手指「穿好衣服，你哥在五分鐘會到」，他穿好衣服就被壓在椅子上坐著，在他表哥進門前Jonathan 拿出手機撥打了一個號碼,他馬上就知道是什麼號碼了，他體內的手機在震動

回到現在，報告努力的要把那個東西拿出來，他中指指尖摸到了打結的套子尾端但他怎樣都無法把那個東西拿出來，而且更糟的是他不知道Jonathan 是設定了什麼「沒接就繼續打」的功能，手機一直有來電，震動個不停讓他更難處理，他最後跪在浴室地板雙手扶著浴缸喘氣，他的手指雖沒能弄出手機卻起了別的作用

他抱著浴缸邊緣哭著不知所措，他不能去醫院，他可是anti gay Conservative別人會怎麼想,肯定會被討人厭的記者發現的,表哥?他媽的絕對不能讓那傢伙幫忙，以前家族露營要把營火撲滅那傢伙不小心拿了汽油給老爸差點釀成森林大火，那傢伙是個他媽的笨蛋，他指望手機沒電但剛剛他沒看錯的話這隻是他媽的3310

他又試了幾次最後終於放棄,他站到浴缸裡把自己下半身沖洗乾淨然後穿上長褲到房間裡找到自己的手機打電話給表哥「聽著,我需要Jonathan的電話」,「終於打算和好了?」表哥一邊吃培根蛋一邊說,「別廢話了,現在就把他的電話給我」,「你是在做運動嗎?你聽起來很奇怪」表哥問

「我在爬樓梯,把號碼給我就對了!!」報告對著電話吼,「Ok!!Ok!!別吼啊,我傳給你就是了」表哥說「老天,我只有一邊聽得到你別害我完全失聰啊」說完便把號碼傳給報告了,報告開始傳簡訊給Jonathan,給我回來/現在!!/馬上!!/立刻!!/我命令你!!/你給我回來善後!!

在無數命令句以及驚嘆號以後他體內的手機本來已經暫停震動了現在又開始震動了,他手一滑手機掉到地上了,他得趴下來才能從床底下把手機拿回來,這個姿勢讓他體內的異物壓到了本來壓不到的位置,他拿著手機爬起來時有人打電話來了他就接起來,「求我」Jonathan的聲音傳來

「什麼!?我才不..」電話被掛斷了,他又忍耐了一下才按下回撥「我」報告剛開口,「好好反省」Jonathan又掛斷了電話,他跪在床邊抓著被子發抖按下回撥「Jonathan...」「好好想想你要說什麼」「對不起,我不該在婚禮上反悔」「還有呢?」「我想我有點gay」「有點?」「我是gay」

「再說一次」Jonathan 說「Make it loud and clear 」，「 Fine !I'm Gay!! I like man!! I suck dick and love to be fuck in my ass!! Get me out of this!!Now!!」，「要有禮貌」「PLEASE!」他大叫，然後房卡插進門解鎖的聲音讓他跳起來想遮住自己，Jonathan走了進來「我以為你哥有告訴你我住隔壁」

「那王八蛋」報告罵了自己的表哥,「你為什麼要逃婚」Jonathan到廁所去洗手然後拿了床頭抽屜裡的KY準備幫報告把手機拿出來「我知道你是不是在說實話,所以我建議你省去那套深櫃保守派的BS,不然我就讓你知道我能在這個小鎮找到幾隻3310」「我膽小,這樣你高興了吧」報告說

「之後陪我去度假」Jonathan讓他趴著翹高臀部說,「為什麼?!」「不然你就自己去醫院讓醫生把這個弄出來」他把手指抽出報告體外,「好啦好啦好啦!!我跟你去,快點弄出來!!啊啊啊啊!!」報告尖叫的同時整個塞在他體內的異物被拉了出來,而手機正在震動「你還打電話!!」

「不是我打的啊,我的手機在我房間」Jonathan把手機從套子裡滑出丟給報告,「喂?你說你要找Jack?我們這裡沒有這個人!!你幾個小時打了幾百通都是打錯的電話你有什麼毛病啊!!」報告對著手機怒吼,對方已經嚇到掛斷電話了,「我還在想為什麼你這麼快投降,原來是這樣...」

「所以根本不是你逼我打給你的!!我才不要跟你去度什麼鬼假!!」,「閉嘴」Jonathan說「不然我就把另一隻3310也塞進去」,「你為什麼有這麼多3310啊!!」,「因為你逃婚的時候砸過我的手機!我這就打給你哥要他把你的行李寄到夏威夷去!」

「所以你到底把你表弟怎麼了」家裡的親戚向表哥問,「幫他面對自我,他現在跟她老公去夏威夷度蜜月了,就算有什麼怨言一個月後也都沒了吧」表哥說,至於最後也的確沒了,但報告辭了在FOX的工作回去在Jonathan的寵物美容店工作(記帳+櫃台人員)

 

END 

 

 

 


End file.
